


Dickchain

by Warrior_of_Loyalty



Series: Decisions [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bad Decisions, Blow Job, Complete, M/M, Male Solo, One Shot, Solo Kink, dick piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warrior_of_Loyalty/pseuds/Warrior_of_Loyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Utterly. Worth it." Hisoka laughed. Knowing full well he was going to spend the next three nights on the sofa, with a very large black eye. (Sequel to Thunderstorm and Bubblegum, kinda)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dickchain

**Author's Note:**

> With exam season just around the corner, a ficclet a day for fear-the-queers on Tumblr. Each one of these is a bed-time story because it gives me something to focus on without distracting them every five minutes and the prompts are seriously lol-worthy: Hisoka on a dick-leash, Hisoka with a dick piercing, Illumi with his tongue pierced. Please Enjoy!

News of the engagement had spread like wildfire and of course, Killua was to blame. Silva and Kikyo had hoped that it would at least be kept at a low-profile, then again it wasn't altogether unexpected either. It wasn't that they were ashamed of their future-son-in-law, it was just...given Hisoka's reputation, mildly inconvenient. Killua had been reprimanded for it and banned from seeing Gon but it wasn't going to stop the rebellious sixteen year old, as nothing ever did. Killua was a special little snowflake who did as he pleased.

Milluki had been good enough to help his future-brother-in-law cover most of the damage control but the fact it had reached the Spider...well. Chrollo had been understandably upset. It wasn't that he loved Hisoka...but he had felt...something for the other man, he was just unsure what. Still, now he was unavailable and Chrollo hadn't been so sure on how to deal with it.  
  
Of course, there were those who thought it was absolutely disgraceful, that Zoldycks were above the law. They had not been wrong but really, it was no one's business but their own. 

Hisoka turned off the television and threw himself onto the double bed and eyed his phone. Being an official member of the Zoldyck meant he had to learn 'etiquette' which, much to Kikyo's surprise, he had abundance of. He was just happier not to show it. Either way, it hadn't been a waste of time, especially after it had an endeared him even more to Illumi's mother. Unnaturally, he absolutely adored her and Illumi adored them both.

Speaking of, his fiancé would not be home for another hour or two...he was off on errands, leaving Hisoka alone. To begin with, he made pyramid towers with his Bungee gum and cards, but he grew bored half-way through his fifteenth pack of cards and stopped, letting five topple like a game of dominoes. The last ten, he left where they stood. He pulled out a collection of photos, all of Illumi.

Illumi, lying down, hair billowing out onto the grass beneath him, glistening under the hot summer sun.

Illumi eating ice-cream and getting it on his nose. Illumi in nothing but his swimming trunks.

Illumi. Illumi. Illumi...Illu.

It was too much. Hisoka undressed himself and eyed his crotch. "Schwing." He moaned loudly and gently rubbed himself before accidentally catching the piercing. Groan. It was still sensitive. It had been an engagement present from Illumi. Hisoka wore it every day and when fighting, he would wear a protective cup 'Just in case'. His texture surprise came in handy for so many things and blending the cup in with his man-parts was just so easy.

Hisoka bit his lip. If he was truly honest with himself, he wanted Illumi to dominate him. The dick piercing had been such a precious gift and in return, he had bought him a tongue stud and the way that had felt - his dick twitched.

Hisoka removed the protective layer off his dick and moaned again, spreading himself on all fours, cock in hand. He attached the chain and pulled on it, thinking about all of the naughty fucking things Illumi would do to him if he were to catch him, right here and right now.

"Illumi..." Hisoka let out a moan and came onto the sheets. One squirt, two, jolt, three.

"...Without me?" The door swung open with a bash and Hisoka looked at him like some sort of embarrassed kitten. Illumi's hair was almost on end, as if it was defying gravity. Hisoka knew it as only one thing.

Blood-lust.

He had only experienced it three times before. Once, when he threatened to go after Killua, the second when he had threatened to sleep with Machi during a very heated argument and the last, had not been directed at him...that, had been the last time Hisoka ever wanted to see it again.

Here and now...Hisoka was shivering. Illumi was pissed.

"...You've been a very naughty boy."

With that,  Illumi had forced Hisoka down on the bed, pulling on the chain. Hisoka hissed, having no choice than to arch his hips in fear of his precious "Schwing" being ripped clean off. Just like that, Illumi let go. Hisoka was not stupid enough to believe that he was out of the woods yet however, as Illumi was flicking his tongue over Hisoka's sensitive nipples.

Hisoka whimpered. "Fuck me Illu..."

"Needy whore." Illumi stated with a slight smirk of his own. He bit down and Hisoka growled. Pain turned him on. Illumi trailed his way down Hisoka's stomach and lower torso, nails digging into pale hips. His tongue flicked over the sensitive head and-

Clang-Ting-Click.

Just like that, Illumi's blood-lust had gone.

"…Illumi?"

"Donth movth." _Do not move_.

"You are fucking shitting me." Hisoka swore, colour draining from his face.

"I'th stuth." _I'm stuck_.

"Of course you are, fucking brilliant, at least it can't get any worse."

" _ **No time to question my moves~! I stick to the path that I choose~! Me and my friends never run away from a fight~**_ "

It just got worse.

Illumi held a look that could kill. _Don't you dare answer that_.

"Mushi Mushi?" Hisoka answered with a smirk. Illumi was going to murder him. He could feel it.

Silva held back the mild groan of irritation. Of course it had to be _him._ "Good Evening Hisoka, is my son there at all?"

"Zoldyck-Otousama, forgive me. My fiancé is a little tongue-tied at the moment." He explained, eyes looking towards his cock. He couldn't help the widest smirk either. Illumi was going to castrate him at this rate, he could feel it.

"That is... _most_ unfortunate..." Though Silva suspected he had interrupted something he really didn't want to know about. "It is absolutely _vital_ that I speak with him however, is it possible at all?" He pressed.

'I tried to warn him.' Hisoka mouthed.

 _Hisoka. **DO NOT** pass that phone to **ME**_. _Don't. You. **DARE**._   Illumi's eyes warned but Hisoka was feeling annoyingly mischievous. 

"Illumi? …Illumi? ...Illumi Zoldyck answer me at once!" Silva's patience was wearing thin.  
  
Hisoka held the phone to Illumi's ear and Illumi silently swore Hisoka's death.   
  
"Phather."  
  
"Illumi? Are you alright?"  
  
"Phather my phounge ith trappth in Hisa'th dicth." Illumi had never ever been so embarrassed in all of his live.  
  
" **. . .** "  
  
He was hearing things. He _had_ to be. "I see...pass me back to Hisoka..."  
  
Illumi did so.  
  
" **. . .** " Silva had no idea how to respond. "Just...just to clarify, what is it he said?"  
  
He still wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.   
  
"He said, 'Father, my tongue is trapped in Hiso's dick' piercing." Hisoka added the last word just for emphasis.  
  
"That is what I thought." With that, he hung up.  
  
Hisoka cracked up and Illumi yanked on it. Both giving out sounds of pain and, in Hisoka's case pleasure. With a little help from his fiancé though, Illumi was free, he took a very deep breath. Then, without warning he proceeded to punch Hisoka in the face and stormed off for damage control.   
  
"Utterly. Worth it." Hisoka laughed. Knowing full well he was going to spend the next three nights on the sofa, with a very large black eye.


End file.
